


Bird Brained

by cat_77



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: The bird was looking at him suspiciously.





	Bird Brained

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted prompts and xeniterhood was happy to comply.
> 
> * * *

The bird was staring at him, of this he was certain. Anytime he would glance in its direction, it was almost like it huffed and fluffed its wings, the pause a welcome respite from the near constant squawking it had been doing since it arrived.

“Make a new friend?” Magnus teased as he joined him on the little loveseat out on the balcony.

Alec simply rolled his eyes. He had chosen the spot for a little peace and quiet, the ambient sounds of the city an almost soothing lull that had become second nature not to block out, but to find a sort of solace in. Less than half an hour later, the noisy menace had arrived. Double that time, and Magnus had joined him. One, at least, knew how to be present without constantly making that presence known.

Or so he thought.

“Is it just me, or is that bird looking at me... suspiciously?” Magnus questioned.

Alec had been distracted by the fact that the squawks had turned into almost mutters and had hoped that meant the annoyance was at an end. He glanced over now though and had to admit that, without intending to add human characteristics to the thing, it did appear to be glaring at the warlock from its current perch. He had caught its attention again with the action and, sure enough, the diatribe continued sooner rather than later.

With a sigh, he snapped his book shut, not that he had gotten far in it despite his best efforts. “He’s not going to stop, is he?” he asked.

The bird itself seemed to shake its head.

“Likely no,” Magnus agreed apologetically.

“Any idea how long this is going to last?”

“Despite the accusations, it was not actually me this time, so I cannot be certain,” he hummed in consideration. A faint wisp of blue emanated from his fingertips and the feathered thing seemed to actually sit relatively still while it washed over it. “Best guess? A day, maybe two?”

The squawking returned. With increased volume.

“You did this to yourself, so knock it off,” Alec chided. The bird seemed even more incensed, at least for a moment. The noise quieted eventually, turned almost petulant.

Magnus snapped his fingers and an elaborate cage appeared, filled with food and water and all sorts of things that Alec could only assume birds might like. It wasn’t like he was an expert on the subject, despite the frequency he found himself in their company lately. The bird seemed to scoff at the offering, right up until Magnus said, “You can stay within the wards for safety, but you are not coming inside again. Not in this form. The Cockatoo was one thing, a Hoopoe is something else. Just be glad you’re not a Golden Pheasant this time, it’s close enough to season for someone to want a prize.”

“Hoopoe?” Alec questioned.

“Not from around here, native to Africa I believe,” Magnus explained. “I’m guessing it was chosen for the yellowish crest and the black lines across the feathers.”

Alec hummed in consideration. They weren’t quite runes, but he could see why it was an option. “But why it is always birds?” he asked. He watched as the hoopy-whatever gingerly examined the offering. The doors were left open, and would be throughout the duration given the last experience, but it would be far safer than a ledge above the street, especially for something so wobbly on legs that were clearly not its own.

“Because your dear parabatai pissed off Jonah, who is quite proud of his feathers by the way, and everyone decided to go with the theme after the first time,” Magnus shrugged. He tapped his lip with a finger absently. “My best guess is that it was Clarice this time. She just returned from the region. If his trespass was not too great, I may be able to convince her to lift the curse sooner rather than later.”

Alec stood and stretched and accepted the quick peck on the lips from his boyfriend for his troubles. “I’ll go rearrange the patrol schedules, just in case.”

“Probably wise,” Magnus agreed. He stole one more kiss before he let him start to wander away. “In the interim, I’ll make dinner. Cacciatore sound good?”

The indignant squawk that echoed across the balcony came as absolutely no surprise. Alec was just grateful he made it inside before Jace could see his answering grin.


End file.
